


Anosmia.

by ZoudiazZoe



Series: Angsty-feely Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Hufflepuff Hinata, Implied Relationships, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Professor Kuroo, Slytherin Kageyama, Slytherin Kenma, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Kagehina. Hogwarts AU" They brew some Amortentia and hurtful secrets were revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anosmia.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was feeling like shit. Still do tbh; and asked on Tumblr if someone was feeling masochist enough they could send me a couple and a sentence —prompt— and I'd try to write something about it in 500 words or less (I failed with this one, but who cares?)
> 
> Posted originally on Tumblr and so on.
> 
> WARNING: Non-beta'd

If there was something 5th year Slytherin loved about Mondays, it was Potion class. He hated the dungeons with such passion; they were sickening and cold, and extremely dark. But, for three years he’s been sharing Potion class with Hufflepuff. Kageyama will never say that out loud though.

He has a ‘tyrannous Slytherin Prince’ title to keep. Yet, he secretly loved Mondays; at first it was annoying to share classes with them; but when an argument heated things up, Professor Kuroo forced him and the reason of his problem to team in classes … for their remaining days at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

His peers found it quite funny, but a glance was enough to shut them up. Yet, the shame of being paired with a ferret, otter … whatever that house animal was, was greater. Fortunately, after two years things cooled down a bit, and Kageyama really came to enjoy Potion class; he might or might not had developed a crush on the ginger. He was so annoying, his eyes were so brown and they have this tendency to spark when their owner was really excited —which is almost all the time. He was annoying and optimistic; and yeah! The picture has been perfectly painted. Kagayama Tobio was in love with Hinata Shouyo. A hyperactive Hufflepuff, no less.

Things couldn’t be worse.

Except, they actually could get worse.

Kageyama has had a feeling, something told him to stay away from classes and remain in bed; he did not listen to his own gut instinct. He HAD to see Hinata today, and not any other day. Lost in thought, the first bad thing happened. He was late for class. And Professor Kuroo would not let that go so easily … speaking of annoying people.

The black haired guy entered the classroom without muttering a single word; he walked to his seat and took place next to the ginger. Hinata was smiling and —if his Hinata-senses were right— ready to mock him. He just ignored and asked what to do, not caring to look at the blackboard in front of him, or opening his book to see what they were even doing. He just, blindly, followed Hinata’s instructions.

The characteristic clap of hands of their professor, indicated them that time was over. His shit-eating grin wide, shivers ran down Kageyama’s spine. “Now, lest’s start with Kenma! What can you smell?”

The dyed blond sighed tiredly, and approached his cauldron, sniffed and … could it….? No way! “Black cat fur, fire whiskey and pumpkin pie.” The classroom went silent. Kageyama was screaming in his mind. They fucking brew Amortentia. And …

“Morgana’s dress! Kenma is in love with Professor Kuroo!” Hinata shouted in realization, the atmosphere was even colder, the black haired professor cleared his throat and pointed at the ginger.

“Well, what about you, brat?” Those eyes were murdering his sweetheart …. wait! It was Hinata’s turn. If someone asked him if his heart was almost melting and pouring, and beating like a crazy, Kageyama would definitely, totally, completely deny it. Hinata sniffed the sweet chestnut mixed with honey and sunflowers aroma coming out of their cauldron. He blushed, and Kageyama blushed with him. “Well, oh, you brave one.”

Hinata swallowed, “it smells like sandalwood perfume and glasses-cleaner potion.”

Someone should have broken something, and his classmates were shouting, fighting, actually. Everything was a mess of noises, he could swear that the rest of the class was spent with an eerie white noise in the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up, the brown eyes of Hinta were staring right into his black ones. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah? Kagayama, your turn,” answered the professor, he leaned, inhaled and sat back.

“Nothing,” answered him coldly.

“What? That’s not—”

“It smells like nothing.” Repeated him.


End file.
